


Wayfinder Trio

by akimi_desu



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Genre: Gen, Wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimi_desu/pseuds/akimi_desu
Summary: " The three of us will be together, always. "





	Wayfinder Trio

“I made us good luck charms!” Aqua pulled out three paopu fruit shaped like items. “One for each of us.”

Ventus took his and gasped with amazed while Terra quietly observed his.

“Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection.” Aqua paused and smiled. “So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.” 

Aqua suddenly thought of something and said, “Supposedly it should be made by seashells, but I did work a little magic on it.”

“You sure it’ll work?” Terra questioned as he place his hand on his chin.

“Of cou-Terra! Are you questioning my magic skills?” Aqua surely seems unpleasent with Terra’s question.

“N-No! Of course not!” Terra fumbled. “It’s just so weird that,” Terra bite his lips gently. “We’ll be connected just by a charm.”

Ventus and Aqua looked at each other with surprise.

“We’ll always be together, Terra!” Ventus yelled. “We’ll never be apart nor our friendship will be defined by just a charm!”

“That’s right, Terra!” Aqua smiled as she let out a small laughter. “We’ll be together, even we’re not, our hearts will.” Terra gasped a little. “I made these charms just so to remind each other that we’re here, together, connected and that bond will never be broken no matter what happens.” Ventus nodded. We’ll always be together and here for each other!”

Terra’s eyes shaken for a while as he sniffes while holding his tears back.

“C’mon Terra!” Don’t cry!” Ventus punched Terra’s arm. “Wouldn’t want to see you having swollen eyes for Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow!”

“Wha-what! Come here you, Ven!” Terra headlocked Ventus as he musses with his hair.

“Haha! Stop it! Haha!” Ventus laughed as he struggles to stop Terra.

Aqua burst into laughter. Terra and Ventus stopped and looked at her.

“What are you laughing at, Aqua?” “Yeah! what’s so funny!”

Aqua giggled and managed to let out a few words. “I love you guys so much” Aqua laughs again. “It makes me happy to see my  _ weirdest _ siblings being one of a kind.”

“Huh?!” “Now you’re  _ weird _ , Aqua.” Then they all bursted into laughther.

The stars shines through the dark night as the trio smiles and laughs upon the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> i kinda change the dialogue and sequence a little so to bring out how precious their friendship is  
> their friendship did portray in the game but i kinda wanna take it to a more obvious level  
> so i am terrible sorry if you disliked it;;  
> but i really hope you enjoyed this short fic  
> ;;u;;


End file.
